Return to Middle Earth
by Luke Attmey
Summary: After realizing that the Nazguls rings are holding one last fragment of the power of Sauron PJO's heros are sent to help the reunited Fellowship of the Ring to defeet them once more.
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Lord of the Rings or Percy Jackson and there for most of the characters mentioned in this story are under copyright of another. Their actions however, were imagined by yours truly.

Over-view of events: First and foremost to understand this story you must first have finished the Lord of the Rings trilogy (Books preferably but the movies will do. There are some things that happen in the book that don't happen in the movies that are mentioned) and the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. This story takes twenty-five years after Frodo destroyed the ring. Since that time Aragon has had a son and a daughter named Bern and Luthian. Sam, Merry and Pippin all have become parts of different armies. M and P's loyalties have not changed in regards to their pledges of loyalty to the kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor but they now are the two of the four main generals of the Shireguard, an army to protect the Shire from any further invasions. The hobbits have not lost their carefree manor but ever since the take over of Sauruman the hobbits are more willing to fight to protect their land. The beacons of Gondor now extend to the Shire as well as Rohan. Thankfully none of these have been used yet but under the command of chief general Samwise Gmagey there is an elite group of hobbits that will take up arms and fight. Aiomer is still king of Rohan. Gimlly is now the King under the Mountain.

On the other side of the story, twelve years have passed since the death of Luke. Percy is now the Chief Prophecy Interrupter of Camp Half-blood. His fiancé Annabeth teaches "Surviving the mortal world 101" class for graduating half-bloods. Grover is the head of the mysterious disappearances at the pentagon level. Thalia still looks like she is sixteen and is still the leader of the Hunters. Nico is now the most famous field-doctor of the U.S. military. Tyson's has lost its fame for chicken and gained fame in the world of automobiles and other motorized vehicles. Mrs. O'Leary has developed a liking for cottage cheese.

The following chapter has for your convenience been translated into English from Elvin tong.

The Gray Havens.

"The feeling is growing stronger Elrond" said Galadriel as Elrond entered her chamber.

"You know as well as I that there can be no return" said Elrond.

"But you have seen what I have seen and you know as well as I that if the darkness arises the world of men will fall!" said Galadriel in response.

Elrond simply responded. "Then fall it will, the elves have no more influence over the fate of Middle-Earth."

"This we both know well" said Galadriel. "But there are more than elves in the Gray Havens."

Elrond looked at her in shock. "I don't believe that even if they could Mithrandeir and the hobbits would want to return to Middle-Earth."

"You and I both know that there is a way." Galadriel replied in a barely audible tone.

"The Silver Circle would never agree" said Elrond. Besides we don't even know weather or not they want to leave."

"Then, have them come before us and have them bring Legolas. It is my belief that the Fellowship of the Ring will need to be reunited once again.

Camp Half-blood

Percy Jackson groaned as another prophecy printed into his already overflowing in-tray. He put the prophecy he had been attempting to interpret and looked at the new one. It read:

The three with which the war began

Must travel further than god or man

Accompanied by timeless friend

With the child of dark until the end

The one eyed brother leads the way

And in the end one must stay.

Through on land whirlpool travel they must

To the aid of the Middle-Earth and to gain their trust

As he read this prophecy he heard a knock at the door of the room at the top of the Big House. The room had once been occupied by the oracle but had since the appointment of the new oracle it had been abandoned. When Percy had been appointed the interpreter of prophecies he had requested that the room be cleaned out and it now acted as his bed room and office.

"Come in" he said. It was Annabeth coming to call him down for diner.

"Alright," said Percy. "But first could you take a look at this?" Annabeth came over and read the prophecy.

"Alright I can already tell you that this prophecy involves you, Grover and me."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Percy jumping out of his seat. "Where? Show me."

"The three with which the war began" read Annabeth. "That can only be us. The war technically began when Luke stole Zeus's bolt. We three exposed him." Percy looked at her in aw. "And here the 'one eyed brother' that could be Tyson unless Grover has a one eyed relation that he hasn't ever mentioned."

"Holy Zeus" exclaimed Percy "I know who the 'child of the dark' is"

"It's Nico, isn't it" said Annabeth.

"Yes" said Percy "it isahhhhhhhh-"

"You called" said a gruff looking man with stubble around his scared face, as he stepped out of the shadows cast by Percy's lamp.

"Will you stop doing that Nico! I told you, that I don't need help every time I say you name."

"You never said any thing about Annabeth" he grumbled back.

"Thank you for coming Nico; despite the initial thoughts of Percy we do need you. Could you take a break any time soon?"

Nico looked at her as though she had asked him if she could barrow his left arm. Then responded "I have 250 unused days of absence and several month long doctors ordered vacations, I've been dodging them for a long time, yeah I think that I can take a brake. Why do you need me?"

Percy shoved the Prophecy at him "line four if it's not you then tell me if you have any other person who it could be." Nico read the prophecy and looked as though he were trying to think of anyone else who it could be.

Finally he replied "Fine so it is me who needs to go 'further than god or man.' But may I ask who will be accompanying me?"

"So far we suspect Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and me" said Percy. "We are still trying to find our 'timeless friend."

"Well look no further" said Nico. "If I remember correctly the hunters of Airtimis are not affected by time and are there for in a sense 'timeless.' Now how many friends do we have in the hunters?"

"One," said Annabeth "and that would be Thalia."


	2. The Silver Circle

The Gray Havens.

"Return!" exclaimed Frodo. "Is that even possible?"

"There is one way" grumbled Elrond.

Gandalf looked at Elrond "I thought that the circle was broken."

"It was" said Elrond "Until the Three were returned to the Havens. That made the circle whole again."

"Please explain why we are being given the option to return in the first place" said a frail old man sitting at the end of the table.

Galadriel looked to Elrond and said "When Frodo destroyed the ring he did indeed destroy the power of Saurian but thorough our foresight we have seen that there is enough of Saurian to bring him back. I don't think that even Saurian knew that when he gave the nine their rings that he was ensuring that even in the impossibility that the ring was destroyed he would survive through his Nazgul."

"So," said Bilbo "we need to return to middle earth to warn the people and to save the day, again."

"The eldest of Hobbits will accompany them of course" said Galadriel.

"WHAT," cried Bilbo "how is that possible I'm over one-hundred-fifty years old. How do you expect me to go climbing mountains and sneaking around dark places. Not to mention the fighting, I'll admit I never did much fighting in my first adventure or in any that followed. So again I ask you how?

Galadriel smiled and responded "You will just have to leave a few years of yourself here." After a few moments of silence she explained. "We would keep Bilbo from say years fifty-one to present and fifty year old Bilbo would return to Middle-Earth.

"Incredible" said Gandalf "I didn't know that the power of the elves extended that far."

"It doesn't" Elrond responded gravely. That we leave to the deciding of the silver circle."

The Garden of the Silver Circle.

"The Silver Circle is a group of twelve beings that are not entirely in Middle-Earth or any other world." Gandalf explained as they walked into a garden that neither Bilbo nor Frodo had ever been allowed to enter. "The bearers of the Three are the only ones who can communicate with them. They are each in control of a certain element of life and you shall address them as such. They are: Of Storm, Of Sea, Of Death, Of Motherhood, Of Love, Of Wisdom, Of Messages, Of Fire, Of Music, Of Hunting, Of War and Of Wine." This was all a little overwhelming for the Hobbits as they walked before twelve thrones. For some reason Frodo could immediately tell which being was which. He then felt a familiar feeling, as though he heard a voice without his ears, except it was echoing as though it was far away.

"No absolutely not" said Of Storm.

"They would be back within the year" Galadriel said. "If they don't go then Saurian will rise again and that can not happen."

Along silence ensued, or were the Silver Circle conversing in a tong that the onlookers couldn't understand finally after what seemed like hours Of Sea said. "We have decided to open the portal to for the hobbits Mithrandir and one Elf guard to go through. We will also take 100 years of the eldest of hobbits age. Finally, we will be sending our six finest warriors, to make sure that you all return to the Gray Havens." As he said this a purple whirlpool appeared next to the small group of people.

"One more thing" said Of War. "We are holding Galadriel to her promise of you all being back within the year. You all will find upon your return to middle earth that there are all wearing black marble rings each of these rings has a lock on the bottom that will be unlocked once you return. But if you stay even one minute after the New Year a small but never the less lethal amount of poison will be injected into you. It is also how we know to open the portal to bring you back" and with that they were all pushed through the portal.


	3. We Journey to the Center of the Earth

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Announcements form the author: I apologize for my infrequent updates I will do my best to keep them at a more predictable. Also, it has come to my attention that I have made a few mistakes in the spelling of some of the Lord of the Rings characters names. I will do my best to amend that.

Poseidon Diner Table

Annabeth sat down as she put her cell phone in her pocket "Tyson says he'll be here as soon as-"

"PERRRRRRRRRRCYYYYYYYYYYYY" said Tyson's unmistakable voice. What Percy didn't expect was his now semi-trailer sized hell-hound with Tyson riding bare-back charging at him.

"Can we bring the doggy Percy?" asked Tyson.

"T-Tyson, why did you bring Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked as Mrs. O'Leary nearly drowned him with slobbery kisses.

"For some reason no one wanted to dog-sit her. I had several possible candidates, but when they asked how big she was they looked at like I had lost my marbles."

"So how is business going." Asked a man in a man in a suit as he removed what looked to be two thimbles from his hair. Instantly, two fully grown goat horns grew out of his head.

"Quit well." Tyson said using his "business" voice. "We are developing a sea worthy model of the IJP."

"Look we can talk all we want about Tyson's boat car later" said Thalia "right now I want to find out why I've been told to appoint a stand-in."

"Alright" said Percy. "What we need you all for is this."

The prophecy was placed on the table.

"Sweet" said Grover. "We're going into space! I have no idea how seeing that the shuttle missions are almost done and we could never get through NASA training in time to make the last one. I mean were else has 'god or man' not gone as far?

"I'm afraid we'd have to go pretty far because some of the gods have constellations named after them" said Thalia.

"So where are we going?" asked Grover.

"Middle Earth" said Annabeth "although I have no idea where that is."

"And that's why I'm here" said a voice behind Percy.

Hanna Taylor fainted as Poseidon the god of the sea crawled out of her water bottle.

"Why is it that all of you people, Miss Taylor not included, have to drink drinks that are out of my domain?"

"DADDY!" screamed Tyson as he gave Poseidon a bone crushing hug.

"Do you mean to say you know how we are going to get to center earth or what ever it is called" said Nico.

"Land bound whirlpool" said Grover.

"Whirlpools happen to be a specialty of mine" said Poseidon. "The satyr is correct. If you would please make your way to the basket-ball court, I'll explain on the way.

"You are about to enter a different dimension."

"What?" exclaimed Grover.

"It is very impolite, Mr. Underwood, to interrupt a god. Unless you have some watery death-wish you should stay silent until told other wise by me." After that no one spoke a single word. "Thank you, now where was I, ah yes different dimension, Mr. Underwood's exclamation of near fatality, and back to where we are now. The gods and goddesses of old ruled in more than one dimension. We just happen to have the least influence in this one. We can't leave this one to solve the problems there. Why, Mr. Underwood would have asked if he wasn't afraid for his life. Because that would be much to easy. We are sending you six to assist in the destruction of an evil that could potentially be worse than Kronos." By the time they reached the basket-ball court the word had spread that the god of the sea was paying Camp Half-blood a visit. All the campers gathered around the court. The gods have given me permission to grant you these." Poseidon produced a silver box which opened before their eyes. The box didn't have overcharged godly weapons that could fit in a pocket nor did it have blow-by-blow instructions on what they needed to do. Inside the silver box were six rings with different colored gemstones.

"To each of you the gods have granted a ring of power. These rings will help you keep in touch with each other and give you a gift according to your godly parent or the god to whom you have pledged you allegiance."

"To Thalia Grace, Artemis grants the Eagle's Eye to better you aim and see were others can't. To Grover Underwood Poseidon grants the ability to talk again and Persephone grants Growth so that you may have influence over nature. To Nico di Angelo Hades grants Sight so that you may see in even the darkest of pits. To Tyson, Hephaestus grants Flame so that you may influence the dance it does. To Annabeth Chase, Athena grants Build so you may influence the stone with which you build. To Percy Jackson, Poseidon grants Vapor so water may always be at hand." As he said this he gave each one of them a ring.

"Once your mission is complete these rings will take you back to this spot and then disintegrate. And now you must go." As he said this the basket-ball court swirled with a purple whirlpool.

As Percy walked towards it a terrified yelp was heard at the back of the crowd and Mrs. O'Leary came running towards them.

"Bad doggy." Roared Tyson as he grabbed her front paw and attempted to drag her away but she would not be stopped. She stood at the edge of the whirlpool and growled daring anyone to come an inch closer. What she didn't know was that whirlpools have a tendency to suck people and dog (no mater the size) into them. Before she knew it Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson had gone through.

"CANNONBALL" Percy turned just in time to see Annabeth jump into the whirlpool hugging her legs. Nico shook his head and walked in after her, with Thalia following.

"Just like old times eh Percy." Grover said as he back-flipped into the center of the whirlpool.

"Just like old times" Percy muttered as he dived into the swirling purple cyclone that would begin his next adventure.

Authors note: I would like it ever so much if you would comment on my work there is so much to be learned by the readers and I want to read you opinion of the first three chapters.


	4. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Bag End, Office of General Samwise Gamgee 

The knock that came at the door of the office of General Gamgee shook him out of a troubled sleep. He had been having the same dream for almost a week. His master, Frodo, was running from the black riders across the field outside Minas Tirith then suddenly one of the riders picks something off the ground and holds it up and lets out a scream of victory the eight riders then kind of come together and then. After that the general had always awoken expecting to find himself in the land of Mordor surrounded by all manors of horrible things.

"General, sir," called his assistant. "Runner 46 is here from the White City with a message from King Aragorn."

The old hobbit looked at his the soldier who announced the runner and told him to send him in. The runner was a surprisingly young, barely into his tweens, if that.

"Runner 46 general, here with-"

"A message from the king of Gondor I know so what is it."

"You are to come with all of the hobbits in your command to Minas Tirith and tell General Bolger that he is to be put in charge of defense while you are gone."

There was a long lapse in the conversation while General Gamgee looked over the young hobbit before him.

"My word" said the general finally seeing why the hobbit before him looked so familiar, it was a nearly perfect reflection of Pippin when he had been that age "You're Pippin's lad aren't you."

"It is true that General Took is my father but that doesn't change the fact that I am a runner and he is a general and as such I am to call him general or sir."

"Well that's a bit harsh, tell me boy what's your name?

"Bombadilious J. Took, sir. Though, my friends just call me Badl."

"Very well Badl take a days rest and when you're ready get the word back to your father we will be there in a moth's time."

"Yes sir." The runner replied eagerly.

As the runner left a book bound in red leather caught the general's attention he went over to it and took it off the shelf. _There and Back Again, a Hobbits Tale & The Lord of the Rings, By Bilbo and Frodo Baggins Epilogue by Samwise Gamgee._ All of a sudden Sam knew that this book would have something to do with what was going on, in his dreams and with the sudden call to come to Strider's court (in private conversations between the two and any others that were closely involved in the destruction of the ring Sam still called Aragorn, Strider).

"Well it does look as though I am headed into one of Mr. Bilbo's adventures again." The old general said to himself, as he began to pack for the journey.

Rowanwell (the ruins of Rivendell)

Percy was flung from the portal and landed in what was obviously once a great hall of song and dance and story telling. Annabeth was reading looking at a book with a puzzled look on her face. Thalia had gotten onto one of the old pillars bow in hand making sure there were no foes around. Grover was looking at something on the other side of the hall. Tyson was taking Mrs. O'Leary somewhere where no one would notice to do her business. Being a 70 foot dog doesn't help the matter.

"Perce, you may want to come and take a look at this, it's increasable." Percy walked over to where Grover was standing and saw the biggest tree that he had ever seen in his life.

"That has to be the Biggest Rowan I have ever seen." said Grover as a purple whirlpool opened at the base.

"Thalia, we've got company" called Grover.

Thalia turned fixed her sights on the four new people that had been flung from the tree. Then she screamed in surprise and tumbled off her precarious perch on the top of the pillar.

"THALI-, ah" Grover's hand jerked out, and vines grew out of the marble floor in the shape of a net, and caught her.

"What in the name of all things wild just happened?" Grover asked as he examined his left hand. Then a look of sudden realization spread across his face.

"Percy, remember what your dad said?" asked Grover.

"You could talk again?"

"No, he said that Persephone had given the wearer of this ring the power of Growth. I think I get it now, I can make plants grow like anywhere."

"Well that would explain a lot" said Thalia. The reason I fell is because the moment I got a good look at those guys my eyes did some type of zoom in. I could see their faces as clearly as yours. I guess that's what this Eagle's Eye thing is now; I just need to be more careful."

"State your name and purpose" said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a man arrow knocked in his bow pointing it right at them. He had, what could have been mistaken as children if their features weren't as age worn, on his left and an old man on his right. The older of the two children looked at them and said.

"Wait Legolas lower your bow. Didn't Of Sea say something about six warriors coming to help?"

The old man looked up and asked. "There are only five but from their cloths I can tell they're not of this world."

Tyson came out of the forest with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Percy, do we have a really, really, REALLY big shovel."

"That would be six" said the old man.

"Are you of the world of the Circle?" After a long silence Grover responded.

"We're from New York."

"Unless" said the old small thing. "There is a lost city of York and a new settlement was named after the lost city of York then that must be the of the land were the Silver Circle are anchored."

"Indeed," said the old man. "Forgive my friends we have been rude may we introduce ourselves?"

No one objected. "I am Gandalf the White."

"Percy Jackson" The two shook hands.

"I am Frodo Baggins and this is my uncle Bilbo." The two hobbits shook hands with Grover as he introduced himself.

"I am Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said as she bent and shook the hands of the hobbits.

As Nico and Thalia were introducing themselves, Tyson let out a long low whistle, and then said. "I'm Tyson, Percy's little brother." A loud barking sound started up and Legolas had his bow up and drawn again as Mrs. O'Leary came running up.

"DON'T HURT DOGGY." Tyson bellowed. "She's a good doggy and has only hurt monsters."

After a long silence Gandalf asked. "Where are you bound?"

"Well," said Grover "It sounds like the gods sent you too, so I think we following you."

"Very well" said the tall man. "And I am Legolas."

Annabeth was about to turn to Thalia and comment that the man looked just like Orlando Bloom. She thought better of it at the last second, knowing she would only get a disapproving glare.

"I suppose we should head for Minis Tirith" said Bilbo. Gandalf agreed and explained it was the city were they would find the person who would have the most ability to help the situation, King Aragorn.

Authors Note: I would like to have any and all reviews I can get this is my first major fanfic and I want the opinion of the world. (Other works _The Last Battle _and_ The Outcast.)_


	5. The Battle at Maggot's Farm

For disclaimer see chapter 1. (I am so sorry that my update has taken this long for all of you who are enjoying the story I will do my best to make the next chapter come faster than this one).

Outside Maggot Farm/Base

"I cannot provide passage for 300 hobbits at once!" said an angry farmer Maggot.

"How many can you take?" Sam asked.

The farmer looked over the assembled regiments of hobbits. "I can take 50 at a time but that is all."

"Thank you Farmer Maggot" said the thankful general. Sam ordered his troops into groups of 50 and ordered and had the first group follow the farmer into the farm house.

Half and hour later the farmer emerged and Sam ordered the next group after him. This had been going on for two and a half hours when suddenly a loud bellow came from the fields.

"Mrs. Maggot" called Sam. "Has the farmer taken to bull keeping?"

"No, Mr. Gamgee he hasn't I don't know what made you thi- Oh good gracious what is that!"

Out from the field, came a charging bull. Except the bull was running on his hind legs! "Now that's not right" Sam murmured to himself. The war veteran knew that the bull was a threat when it swung what looked like a tree at his ranks. Thankfully they all got out of the way fast enough for Sam to order "Round 'im up boys."

The hobbits made a circle around the bull-man and began a practiced maneuver. They made a circle around the bull-man and began to circle him clock wise an arms length apart. Then half of the hobbits came at it and simultaneously swiped hobbit sized swords at the bull man. They then rejoined the ring of fighting hobbits and the other half did what the other just had. Unlike when the general normally preformed the "ring of death" maneuver, nothing happened. Even when Sam caught the bull-man on the back of the knee which would have knocked any other man over the bull just keep swinging its tree and just missing the ring of hobbits. Suddenly for no apparent reason whatsoever the bull-man exploded in a cloud of gold dust. Sam saw a surprised looking hobbit drop a bronze knife and stare in amazement at the spot where five seconds before there had been a seemingly indestructible bull-man.

"How'd you do that Otto?" asked an amazed Sam.

"I don'o" replied the one who had defeated the bull-man. "I 'it 'im on the back o'is knee, maybe that's 'is weak point.

"Can't be I hit him there as well rather hard to" replied the general.

"Then maybe it's me granddaddy's old knife" Otto said as he handed Sam an extremely old knife made of what looked to be bronze.

"Said the elves gave it to 'im the old fool, I'd bet 'e never met an elf."

After finding nothing to interest him about the knife Sam gave it to his owner and told him to have it handy incase something like it was met later.

Shortly after this farmer Maggot came out of his house. "Right next group, didn't miss anything too exciting did I?" He was met by 47 angry hobbit glares. He took the last group into the house and led them to the kitchen. There he had them make a single file line facing what looked to be a very dirty cupboard indeed. The farmer then pulled an old moldy pan down on its hook and at the back of the dilapidated storeroom there was a soft _click_. The farmer led the hobbits into narrow passageway and had them follow.

Maggots Way was the alternative rout for any one who could remember a simple password to go underneath the Brandywine River and into the other Baggins house (the one Frodo wanted everyone to thing he was living in). Any member on the Shireguard who was with their general could pass no questions asked.

As they walked Sam explained to the farmer what had transpired as he took the second to last group through.

"A bull-man ye say general, well that does make some sense" said the farmer.

"It does!" said a surprised general.

"I does explain why my best cabbages have been ripped to sheds. But quiet we are nearing the end, and I don't want any more attention than is necessary to be drawn to the last of 300 hobbits coming out of a small house."

They all came up in the living area of the old house and Sam jumped out of the hole and his hobbits followed him with quick succession. Sam went out side to see the hobbits under his control enjoying a lovely afternoon tea and Sam decided to join them.

After a while when every one had finished eating Sam ordered them into ranks and went up to the old hedge. In a singsong voice he chanted

Oh Tom Bombadil show us the path of safety

Through the forest dark we walk rather hastily

To the other side quicker than a spring wind

Guide us and quicken us as we journey onward

After a long pause Sam smiled as the hedge opened and he ordered his men in. After Sam had returned to the Shire after his first adventure he knew that it would be easier for hobbits on one side of the forest to get to the other side if the forest weren't so treacherous so he went and found Tom Bombadil and asked him if there were a way for the hobbits to be granted safe and quick passage through the forest. Tom had laughed and asked if the old rimes of passage had already been forgotten. He then had Sam memorize the rime he had just sung and told him to teach it to the hobbits telling them that it would guide them swiftly and safely through the forest.

Once they were on the other side Sam called "Alright we still have some daylight left, so we make for Brea, march."

Authors note: I like it when you review after you read I am happy to please people and am willing to take suggestions on how to improve- Luke Attmey


	6. Sam Has A Flashback

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Outside the City of Bree

"Right men, today we make for Weathertop," called the general after his hobbits had finished their second breakfast. "I want a score or so of you to go ahead and scout out the area, now we march until we reach Weathertop." As the ranks of hobbits moved out Sam found the captain named Otto.

"Otto did you do what I asked you to." The hobbit looked confused for a second and then said. "Oh yeah that, uh well you see general the blacksmith said that it was made of some type of reinforced bronze, but 'e 'ad no idear what were reinforcing it. 'E said that it very likely is Elvin made on account that he once saw a silver sword that had similar qualities."

"Did he think that he could replicate it given the right tools?" asked an overeager Sam.

His head captain looked at him and said "he says that for that to be replicated an elf would need to tell him of certain things about how the elves worked with metal. I also know for a fact that 'e is one of the hobbits that you just sent off scouting."

"WHAT!" said an outraged general "how can that be? I counted the men just before we left not one more than when we left Hobbiton."

"Sir I also know that this black smith said that he would do anything to accompany us on our journey to Minis Tirith to ask, well to attempt more like it to be granted an audience with lady Arwen. She being the last elf in all of the Middle Earth I think 'e is 'oping she knows somit of their how they make the metal the way they do."

"But that doesn't explain how there are still exactly 300 hobbits in our group." The general inquired to his captain

Otto laughed and said "all I can say to that is that the Pony's got a new lodger an 'e going to stay on a while" Sam made a personal note to find and confront the odd one of the group as soon as he could.

The entrance of Rowanwell

"It brings back memories doesn't it Frodo?" asked Gandalf as they left Rowanwell. "It certainly does, although I hope that you will be us for the entire adventure this time."

"Indeed" the old man chuckled as they all left through the front gate off on another adventure.

"I hope I assume correctly that you know the way" said Grover.

"Having traversed the vast majority of Middle Earth and beyond I believe I may have the sliest of inklings to where the great city of Minas Tirith is Master Goathead."

"Hey Master Goathead has a name you know and it's Grover" said a very indignant Grover.

"Ah yes I thought it was something like that, never the less to me you will always be Master Goathead."

As they trundled along Grover began a very pleasant conversation with Legolas (who had thankfully abstained from calling him Goathead) about the wonders of each others favorite forests.

"Hey Percy" Grover called over his shoulder "if we have time after we save the world again we need to check out this Fangorn place it sounds amazing."

As they all walked Percy fell into a conversation with Bilbo. And this is how Percy Jackson was told the story we all know as _The Hobbit_.

Weathertop 

"Now Mr. Bracegirdle might I inquire to why you assaulted and stole the identity of a scout of the Shireguard?" asked a berated Sam to the quaking hobbit at his feet.

"Well sur I saw 'at knife 'at misser Goodbody 'ad thur I menno 'arm to the lad what is now under Butterbur's care sur. Is jus I need to talk wit 'er ladyship the queen sur she being the last o' the elves sur she may know how I can make me metal like that o' the elves 'an I knew at you 'aving an acquaintance wit'er would make seeing 'er all the easer."

The general looked down on the blacksmith and was about to order him flogged and sent back to Bree without any dinner until "please sur don do nothin awful to me I jus waned to learn 'ow to make me metal magic please."

Sam looked at the blacksmith, and saw himself. And so he did what had been done to him long ago. "I'm not going to do anything to awful to you, no I have something better in mind for you. You are now officially as of today the newest cadet of Shireguard as such you will accompany us to Minas Tirith and receive your training along the way." As the stunned hobbit was lead away Sam turned to an equally shocked Otto. "Major" Otto turned around looking for one of the two Major's in the area but it was only him and the general

"S-sir you, you're not talking to me, are you?"

The general smiled "Yes Otto I am you are now my tertiary Major."

"Bu-but why me sir?"

"we now have a new private so when Mr. Proudfoot is found and reinstated I will have 301 hobbits under my command meaning that the there will need to be a new decant leader appointed, and where will the old one go to the next rank which will over populate by one thus causing a ripple effect that eventually makes you Major Otto Goodbody."

Authors Note: Thank you all for being so patient I will have the next one to you ASAP and it will have more on the PJO party and less on Sam and co. please review

-Luke Attmey


	7. As We Go Our Seperate Ways

Somewhere between Rowanwell and Caradhras 

"So there we were surrounded by three monstrous trolls." Said Bilbo "and they were all deciding on how they were going to eat us. One wanted to put us on the spit and slow roast us, alive. Another said they sit on us one by one and turn us into jelly. Well they were arguing so long that the sun came up and turned them to stone!"

"Nice story Bill," said Grover the disbelief was obvious in his voice.

"The hobbit's name is Bilbo, and we will be passing the stone trolls on our way back from Minas Tirith, Master Goathead" said a very irritated Gandalf

"Oh, Gandalf I'm absolutely fine with him calling me Bill I mean if you can call him goathead then I see no reason why he can't call me Bill.

As Bilbo continued Percy went over to where Gandalf and Legolas were sitting, and seemingly arguing.

"No, Legolas absolutely and unequivocally, no."

"Gandalf I know that you have a dislike of the place which was heightened after that run-in with the Balrog, but if I know Gimli he will have sent a group down to retake Moria."

"The only reason that we had to go through Moria in the first place is because Saruman would not allow us to pass through Caradhras."

"Do pardon me for interrupting" Percy interrupted. "But both of these places do not sound like a place that anyone would want to go although if I had a choice I would go through Caradhras and face this Saruman than have a face off with a rouge bull."

Legolas turned to him "First and foremost it is very rude to listen in on other peoples conversations. Second Saruman is dead. And last but not least Moria has been abandoned for decades. True you will fond the occasional orc"

"I believe you mean orc hoard" Gandalf interrupted.

Legolas glared "Gimli will have eradicated the place by now, anyway since Gandalf so graciously rid us of the major threat there is no reason why we can't go through Moria. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the Moria that Gimli thought we would find on our first trip through is what is there now."

"But what are these places?"

"Moria is a mine where the dwarves harvested mithril, a light and very hard metal" said Gandalf.

"Caradhras is a torturous and, at least to some bewitched mountain" said Legolas.

"We need to decide soon, we could reach the base of Caradhras or the Moria Gate tomorrow" said Gandalf.

"Why, don't we talk to the rest of the group in the morning?" said Legolas.

"Yes that would be best" said Gandalf.

The next morning Gandalf told the assembled group of the choice that they faced. He and Legolas told of each path to enlighten the remainder of the party of the choice they all had to make. Then he gave them all rocks telling them. "Whisper into your rock the path you wish to take, then place it in the fire, once all the rocks are in fire we will know the will of our new fellowship.

All took a rock and one by one all of the rocks were placed in the fire then Gandalf through something into the fire, muttered something under his breath and the embers rearranged themselves into the word "DRAW."

Everyone stared at the word for five whole minutes and then slowly and very deliberately Gandalf said "It seems that we cannot come to an agreement and I will be leading a party over Caradhras."

"And I will lead the party through Moria" said Legolas.

After another long silence Grover who looked very worried objected "N-now wait just a moment we're not splitting up are we?"

"It certainly seems that way Master Goathead."

"No way, not happening, we can't split up. What happens when ever the good guys split up? Bad things, anyone ever seen _Star Wars_ aside from me? The good guys split up to do different jobs and their best warrior dies. And every time the _Scooby-Doo_ team splits up something goes wrong. I end this rant by saying, I DON'T WANT TO SPLIT UP."

"Your two references are not familiar to me or my friends Master Goathead, but I am afraid to not split up you or one of us will have to change our vote."

When no one seemed willing to do so Gandalf said "Those going over Caradhras follow me" Frodo, Percy, Tyson, and Nico moved towards him. That left Legolas, Bilbo, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia to go through Moria. As the two parties separated Grover said to Percy "why don't we make a race out of this the group with the least injuries, casualties, and is first to Minas Tirith buys dinner when we get back home."

"Deal" said Percy when as the two groups moved off in their separate directions.

The Tower of the Moon, Minas Morgal

For your convenience the following conversation has been translated into English

"The time has come; we must retrieve the Witch Kings ring." Said one of the remaining Nazgul

"How do you intend to do so? It I true that we finally know the exact location of the ring but how are we to approach the gates of Minis Tirith unnoticed?" asked another.

"We are not the ones who are going to retrieve the ring no we are going to have one of the returned do that for us" said the first.

"So the rumors are true then? That the Elvin beyond has not taken a tight enough grip on its most valuable inhabitance?" asked a third Nazgul.

"Yes the rumors are true and it is also true that they are marching towards our front door."

"So we are just hoping that one of them will just decide to betray his friends and bring us the one thing that can revive the power of Sauron the Great to us, no questions asked?" the second Nazgul asked.

"Yes" replied the first one. "He is week and has found a ring by accident before all we have to do is have it call him, and then his week resistance to the lure of our power will do the rest."

Authors note: Thanks for reading there will be more soon. Please review if you like and feel free to make any suggestions you think will make the story better

-Luke Attmey


	8. We Walk Into Traps

Authors note: through out the past chapters I have neglected to mention a rather important tidbit at the beginning of the journey the company from Rowanwell all found packed backpacks at their sides (I was reading through and realized I had forgotten to add that bit in, sorry).

-Luke Attmey

Day 2 of 6 in the crossing of Caradhras 

Percy was beginning to regret his decision to take the mountain pass. After only one day he was frozen to the bone. However it had been on that first night on the mountain that Nico had found out what his ring did. Frodo had been attempting to light a fire and had dropped his flint; he was scrambling around trying to find it. Nico went right over to where he clearly saw the flint picked it up and gave it back to Frodo. When Frodo had asked how Nico had seen the flint, Nico had then realized that he was the only one of them that could see in the cold dark. The only reason that he had not realized the difference was the fact that he normally wore night vision goggles on night-ops so he was used to being able to see in the dark.

Today however he had had enough of the cold. Gandalf was of a similar opinion, that night he had started a separate fire and in the morning presented each of the company with an ashen gray cloak.

"These are fire-cloaks; they will keep you warmer than those that were given to you at the start of our journey."

"Th-th-th-thank you Gandalf" Percy stammered. His old dripping wet cloak was flung aside and the new surprisingly warm one was draped over his shoulders.

"How long will it take for us to cross this mountain?" Nico asked for the nineteenth time.

In unison the rest of the company replied "SIX DAYS."

The company kept marching on not knowing the peril they were walking into.

Day 1 of 4 passing through the mines of Moria

"Ah-ha I think I found them, Legolas" Thalia called from a shear cliff face. Legolas approached it and spoke in a language that Thalia didn't understand.

"What language is that Bill?" she asked the old hobbit.

"That is the Elvin tong my dear." He replied.

"Not again." Legolas said in a disparaging tone. A silvery outline of a door with many ruins on it had appeared. From it Legolas read.

"To those who once sought to enter here

Know that there is no fire to fear

And still one obstacle lies in your way

This door to open before you may stay

To enter, a word we seek, however strange

But all who pass shall know the password is changed."

After a long pause Legolas grumbled "Did I ever tell you how much I hate dwarf doors?"

"Oh you can't be serious master elf this riddle is pathetically simple." Bilbo said with a chuckle.

"Possibly to those who have spent three hours exchanging riddles with a poor disgrace of a living thing in a dark cave this is less of a puzzle, however to the rest of us this is-"

"Pathetically easy" Annabeth interrupted.

"I don't see it" Grover said.

Bilbo then turned to Legolas and said "Were we not on a mission of haste I would let you figure it out for yourselves, however." He then faced the door and said a strange word. Legolas slapped his forehead and said. "Gimli I swear I will wring your neck when we next meet"

"Oooohhhh I get it" said Thalia a bit slow in the uptake. "I'll bet my bow that Bill just said the Elvin word for 'changed'."

"A smart lass you are Lady of the Hawks eye. Indeed the password roughly translates into the word, changed" by this time the door had opened and they were meet by four dwarves who asked their names. When Legolas spoke the dwarves all looked stunned they sent one running. He returned ten minutes later huffing and puffing with a royally dressed dwarf he asked. "Pray tell are you the same Legolas that is sung of in _The Ballad of the Three_?"

"I am afraid that I know not of such a ballad, but I am Legolas of the Mirkwood Woodelves."

"Then it is you! Allow me to introduce myself I am Glomli son of Gimli King Under the Mountain. I am the lord of Moria."

Legolas shook hands with the son of his best friend. "Well met Glomli. I am afraid that we will not have the time that I or you would like to stay in Moria. We must hasten to the other side as fast as possible."

"As fast as possible you say well then I will have a transport cart prepared, Raldri prepare a cart for me and my guests." Said the lord of Moria.

"Yes sir." Said a dwarf behind him.

The Tower of the Moon, Minas Morgal

The following conversation has been translated into English for your convenience\

"My lord the company has separated!" called one of the Nazgul to his new king.

"The fools, had they stayed together I feared they may have the strength to appose the threats that they face them. Awaken the Ice Wraith." He said to one of the other Nazgul.

"And general" he said addressing an orc. "I believe that it is time to retake Moria. You and your army may pass." The wall behind the interim-Witch King crumbled into a swirling purple whirlpool.

"You 'eard 'im boys, CHARGE."

Authors note- I am desperately sorry that I haven't updated in forever, the jump drive with this file was in a bag that I lost in an air port terminal on my way home from Peru. I got it back and am finally finishing this chapter. I thank all loyal fans who have put up with my infrequent updating and I promise chapter nine will be ready by this time next week at the latest. Please Review- Luke Attmey


	9. We Meet Sharkey Lord of the Ice

Journey Through Moria 2 of 4+/- 

Grover awoke from a very odd dream he had been having.

"Stupid small guy carts" he said rubbing the back of his head where he had been as the cart that had transported them as far had abruptly stopped while going 50+ m.p.h. He looked around the room he was sharing with Legolas, Glomli and Bilbo. As his gaze passed over Bilbo he noticed that the old Hobbit was rolling around his bunk moaning what sounded like.

"Precious, precious, where is the precious? Tell us, tell us please!"

Grover went over to the sleeping hobbit and shook him saying "Bill, hey Bill wake up man."

To the satyr's astonishment when Bilbo awoke and lunged at him screaming.

"GIVE IT TO ME. GIVE ME MY PRECIOUS, YOU WRECHOD GOAT!"

"Whoa man, take it easy." Grover said backing into his bed. By now the whole room was awake. "You looked like you were having some type of night mare and I wanted to get you back down to earth." By now the irate hobbit had calmed down and panting he said "Of course my lad, forgive me, like you said I was having a bad dream and hadn't quite awoken." The room was silent for a full minute and then Thalia walked in and asked

"Who's making that ra-ra-raaaaaacket" she said letting out a yawn.

"Sorry" Legolas apologized as he nimbly jumped from his bunk over Bilbo's bed.

Thalia left as Glomli barked orders for a Hobbit's breakfast to be prepared. One for after they were all dressed and ready to go, and one for the road.

As they sat and ate their breakfast Annabeth told them of a discovery she had made.

"Our rings act as empathy links between the six of us." She explained as she buttered her toast. "So while we were waiting for breakfast I had a nice conversation with Percy. He says they are all miserably cold." This last bit was said with a grin of pleasure on her face. She had teased her fiancé with the knowledge that she had taken the warm rout where you were served breakfast on a gold plate.

"Tho, 'ow goo we halk goo hem?" Grover asked through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Think hard about the one that you want to see and then some type of telepathic communication can take place."

Swallowing his eggs Grover said "I have got to try that." Grover sat there and looked like he was trying to remember something long forgotten.

"Percy! How's the mountain? Keeping warm?" A few seconds silence and then "What do you mean?" more silence "A WHAT!" Grover screamed. "No you are not putting me on telepathic hold, Percy, PERCY. Dang it!" Grover looked up. After several long seconds Grover said "Percy says they are being attacked, by an ice storm."

"The Ice Wraith! But he's been dormant for thousands of years. It would take a powerful force of magic to awaken him." said Legolas. Turning to Glomli he said "I am afraid that we will have to go now."

Glomli stood up "I quite agree, you and your friends will be wanting the chute, it goes right to the top of the mountain."

"Then there's no time to loose" Bilbo said Jumping up out of his seat, and they all ran for the carts.

Caradhras

Percy knew that something was wrong when Mrs. O'Leary was randomly buried in a pile of ice his fears were confirmed when Gandalf cried "Get behind me NOW." His staff in front of him Gandalf called into the swirling ice. "Reveal yourself fiend."

From the ice stepped a man dressed in a many colored cloak he carried a staff made of ice and in Percy's opinion no one ever looked more like Christopher Lee than this man did.

"Greetings Gandalf." He said in an icy tone.

"Saruman" Gandalf said with a sharp intake of breath. "How is this possible?" he asked

"Come now Gandalf, you think that you alone can travel back and steel the life of another? No I too traveled through fire and storm to the world were there is no time. There they imprisoned me there. However, I was to cunning I escaped and took on the likeness of the Ice Wraith told of in tales of old, and now, I will kill you and you friends.

"Over my dead body." said Nico stepping forward, and producing two (celestial bronze) combat knives from no were.

"Yeah" said Tyson. He pulled a flash drive from a pocket, and popped the cap off. It turned into a gigantic war hammer.

It was at this point that Percy heard Grover's voice in his head. "Percy! How's the mountain? Keeping warm?"

"Grover now is not the best time." Percy replied, fumbling in his pockets he produced an old battered looking pen.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked as Percy scraped the ice crystals that had formed around the cap off.

"We're being attacked by an ice storm that looks like Christopher Lee!" he replied with a yell. A loud barking behind him told him that Mrs. O'Leary had dug her way out of the pile of ice.

"A WHAT!" Grover screamed

"Sorry Grover got to go" Percy said finally getting the cap off of Riptide.

"Pitiful" said the Ice Wraith. Percy looked around; aside from his staff Gandalf had no weapon although Percy assumed that it did something other than stabilize the old man in his stride. Frodo however had no weapon.

"Here, take this" said Nico tossing what looked like an orbital silver dagger to Frodo. In the hobbits hands however it was the size of a normal sword.

"And so once again Gandalf you have chosen, death" Saruman said as a blast of freezing air hit them all.

Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I'm a day late but hey you will like the next chapter, please review- Luke Attmey.


	10. To Me Dwarves of Moria

This Chapter is dedicated to all of you who have put up with my random updating patterns and are still reading the story as it progresses, to you goes my thanks- Luke Attmey

Caradhras

"And so Gandalf once again you have chosen death" Saruman said as He shot Freezing cold air at the company assembled in front of him.

Thankfully Percy's assumption about Gandalf's staff was correct. He saw the old man thrust his staff into the freezing air and it parted around them. Nico then made a daring dash at the old man, only to be thrown to the ground unconscious.

Mrs. O'Leary bounded over to him and tried to revive him and then Percy remembered what his father had said to Tyson as he handed him the ring he now wore on his left hand.

_"To Tyson, Hephaestus grants Flame so that you may influence the dance it does."_

"Tyson" Percy screamed. "Your ring, use your ring." Tyson looked confused and then realization dawned upon him and he produced a flint from his pocket and struck. Sparks flew in all directions but Tyson held out his hand and they all stopped. They all began to move towards his outstretched hand and slowly they grew into a flame which grew bigger until Tyson had a ball of flame in his hand the size of a grapefruit. More of these came and eventually Tyson was amusing himself by juggling ten of these fireballs at once. Then, one after the other, he threw them at Saruman, who deflected each one. Gandalf seeing what Tyson was doing followed suit and his staff was soon a whirling flame. He then called to the others "Get down!" Pointing his staff at Saruman a jet of white flame shot at his foe, who, just in time, retaliated with a blast of ice.

The two forces met with explosive force in between the two men, and with a cry of "FOOLS" Saruman vanished in a whirl of ice.

Moria

Grover hated roller-coasters. To the poor Satyr dwarf mine cart was a roller-coaster that had been told how much he hated roller-coasters. Then they had been instructed to make his experience on it as miserable as possible. The cart was succeeding beyond imagined. This experience was made all the worse when it decided to randomly stop in the middle of crossing a gorge.

"Why are we stopping why are we stopping WHY ARE WE STOPPING? He babbled out after he had realized what was happening.

"Well either we are under attack, or they are randomly testing the emergency breaks." Glomli said fingering the strap on his ax."

Grover seeing this asked tentatively "Um, how often do they test the emergency breaks?"

"They don't" Glomli replied.

"Of course" said Grover.

Glomli flipped a switch and the cart trundled along at a snail's pace. He then told them to have any weapons that they had ready.

Legolas produced his bow and checked his quiver. Two combat knives shot into Annabeth's hands. Grover took a businessman's pen from his pocket, unscrewed the cap and clicked it. The pen grew too about half the size of Grover, and then grew metallic and razor sharp three feet down each end.

"Impressive concealment technique Grover" Legolas remarked.

"If you liked that then you'll love this" said Thalia with a boastful tone.

She took a mechanical pencil. She started clicking lead out of it until an inch of it sticking out. Breaking it off it turned into five arrows! She did this nine more times until fifty arrows were in her quiver. Clicking the pencil one more time it extended into a bow.

"Very impressive" said Legolas.

"And I suppose you think I will just sit here and let you defend me?" asked Bilbo.

"Here take this." Thalia said offering him a sheathed hunting knife.

"Well thank you." Bilbo said, with obvious delight.

As the cart trundled into a massive hall an arrow imbedded itself two inches from where Glomli was resting his axe. A full-fledged battle was raging in the room. Thousands of grey skinned things were slaughtering a couple hundred dwarves. The cart stopped, Glomli leapt over the side calling "TO ME, TO ME DWARVES OF MORIA TO ME." As a group of fifty or so dwarves cannoned towards him Glomli turned and said "I will need your help holding off these orcs for about ten minutes then I will get you to the chute." The Dwarves that had escaped the orcs joined them.

"How are the six of us and however many of the rest of those guys are left going to hold off those, what did you call them orcs?" Grover asked as he methodically swung his sword-staff around him. The orcs were two-hundred yards from them.

"That call to arms was heard in every room in Moria. Every dwarf that can wield so much as a pair of tongs will be here as fast as their feet will carry them" replied Glomli. The orcs were now one-hundred yards away.

"Until then?" asked Grover.

"Until then we fight like battle crazed cave trolls." Said Glomli, as he flung himself into the orc hoard.


	11. Of Manhandling Hobbits and Gravity

Hey, remember me? Yeah it's been a while. This chapter is dedicated to any who still care

- Luke Attmey

Weathertop

"Right, we make for Moria today." General Gamgee said as his troops finished elevenzies.

"You know general I have always wondered something." Otto asked "how is it that we are able to cover distances that took your original fellowship weeks in a matter of days?"

"Well, I don't go telling that story to just anyone, but you know now that you are a major I think you can be trusted. Old Bombadil told me more secrets during that visit of mine than I care to share, but one was a blessing to put on shoes to make the wearers feet cover more distance with each stride. That is why each member of Shireguard is outfitted with a new pair of shoes that are only to be used when doing long distance travel."

"Oh I see, I just have one more question" said Otto. "Why would we not go the safest rout, through the gap of Rohan? I know that Moria has been cleaned out but look at how that worked out for King Gimli's cousin, and I know that the pass of Caradhras is out of the question but why would anyone go that way as opposed to the gap?"

"Well that one has a more obvious answer, have you not heard of the great avalanche that blocked it off to all but the most experienced climber." Replied Sam as he finished packing his bag. "Now, it really is time we were off, MOVE OUT."

Moria

Orcs to his left orcs to his right Grover was not a happy satyr. Grover heard his name called and saw his friends over by an alcove in the wall. He turned and saw Bilbo about to be overrun by a hoard of orcs.

"Bill it's time to go" he called, picking up the hobbit and running towards the others.

"Now" Glomli said "the reinforcements are here your service has been vital in keeping these rats back as long as we have. Now this chute will shoot you to the top of the mountain which if your friend is to be believed is where you will need to be. With this Glomli pulled a stone door closed sealing the company in a rather tight fit.

"May it be mentioned," said Bilbo's muffled voice "that it is very rude to manhandle a " Bilbo screamed the word as the floor beneath them rocketed up to the top of the mountain.

Caradhras

"RUN" Gandalf called as tons of snow and ice began falling. Nico grabbed up Frodo who if he had been left to run on his own hobbit sized feet would have died.

"TYSON" Percy yelled "FIRE." Tyson fumbled with the flint, but then saw Gandalf making some sort of fire shield and Tyson borrowed some of that fire. Gandalf yelled something incoherent to Tyson who through the fireballs he had been making into the air were they joined with the fire cloaks that Gandalf had made them. The snow melted before it buried them.

"In here," Nico called from a small cave. The moment that Mrs. O'Leary squeezed herself into the cave, its entrance was buried in snow.

"May it be mentioned," said Frodo's muffled voice "that it is very rude to manhandle a hobbi-" his sentence was cut off as a muffled explosion was heard outside.

Caradhras, Outside the Cave

Grover was in the air. Grover did not like being in the air. Now he was falling. He liked falling less than being in the air.

"Ah, gravity my old nemesis, how you constantly make me miserab-" his personal ramblings were cut short by the bank of snow that he was not waist deep in.

"Is everyone okay?" Annabeth's voice called somewhere to Grover's left. Three calls of affirmation came from differing directions. Grover was about to call out for help when something in the snow bank pulled on his hoof.

"There is something pulling on my hoof" he called out. As the rest of the group made their way towards him something licked his hoof.

"THERE IS SOMETHING LICKING MY HOOF." Grover screamed as he heard a muffled cry of joy from inside the snow bank.

"Master Goathead is that you?" called Gandalf's muffled voice from inside the snow bank.

"How many satyrs do you know Gandalf?" Grover asked.

"Can you get yourself out?" Gandalf asked.

"No, I'm in it waist deep" Grover replied.

"Very well," said Gandalf, and with one swift tug Grover hooves Grover found himself in the cave. From the back of the cave Grover heard Percy say "I think this counts as a forfeit in our little game, you owe me dinner."


End file.
